Fight, Devils, Fight
by exterminatecake
Summary: Song parody.  UPDATE: Posted to Youtube! See chapter 2 for link and updated lyrics!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Lack of formatting FTW! Anyway, this is a stupid little parody I wrote for Run Devil Run (the Ke$ha version, since I don't speak Japanese). Tell me what you think! Also, should I upload a sung version to Youtube? I'd post the link on my profile if I get enough yes's.**

* * *

><p>I always knew you were a demon<p>

I used to think you couldn't be beat

Then Claude took you down, are you a chicken?

Now he's trying to sweep me off my feet {gagging sound}

Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight

Fight devils devils fight fight

I never knew about your hooker boots

I didn't really want to know

Your stupid "true form" is annoying me

You're freaking crazy it looks like a hoe

You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Cause your stupid Shinigami friend is disemboweling me

You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Get that freaking chainsaw away from me!

I wish I knew right from the start

That the head writer is such an arse

Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight

Fight devils devils fight fight

Now that you're hanging with that Shinigami

I really hope you won't turn like him

I guess it's dumb for me to worry

{spoken} Oh, wait, no! Sebastian! Throw that horrible outfit in the bin! *sighs* I do need to worry, then…

Cause Claude is coming to steal me away

You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Cause I really don't want him to rape me

I wish I knew right from the start

{gradually slips into spoken word} The season 2 would be so freaking _terrible!_ I mean, honestly, that butler is ridiculous! He can't even compare to Sebastian, and—What? Oh, the song. Damn it.

You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight

Fight devils devils fight fight

Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight

Fight devils devils fight fight

I'm getting impatient, don't goof around

Get your ass here and beat Claude down

{spoken over the music} Can we please end this song soon? Like, seriously, I'm getting extremely bored here… I'd like some cake,

You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Cause your stupid Shinigami friend is disemboweling me

You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight

Get that freaking chainsaw away from me!

I wish I knew right from the start

That the head writer is such an arse

Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight

Fight devils devils fight fight


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And it's up. And I fail at singing. Hnng. Edited lyrics are below. Link: (take out spaces) www . you tube . com / watch ? v = Q 9 h L q y m q Y W s**

**NOW GO MAKE YOUR OWN COVERS. You're probably a better singer than me. And you might actually be in sync with the track D:**

* * *

><p>I always knew you were a demon<br>I used to think you couldn't be beat  
>Then Claude took you down, are you a chicken?<br>Now he's trying to sweep me off my feet {gagging sound}  
>Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight<br>Fight devils devils fight fight  
>I never knew about your hooker boots<br>I didn't really want to know  
>Your stupid "true form" is annoying me<br>You're freaking crazy it looks like a hoe  
>And I was wondering,<br>By the way  
>Why are there cell phones in the Victorian era?<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Cause your stupid Shinigami friend is disemboweling me<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Get that freaking chainsaw away from me!<br>I wish I knew right from the start  
>That the head writer is such an arse<br>Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight  
>Fight devils devils fight fight<br>Now that you're hanging with that Shinigami  
>I really hope you won't turn like him<br>I guess it's dumb for me to worry  
>{spoken} Oh, wait, no! Sebastian! Throw that horrible outfit in the bin! *sighs* I do need to worry, then...<br>(fail on the lyrics sometime around here) Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight  
>Fight devils devils fight fight<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Cause Claude is coming to steal me away<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Cause I really don't want him to rape me<br>I wish I knew right from the start  
>{gradually slips into spoken word} The season 2 would be so freaking terrible! I mean, honestly, that butler is ridiculous! He can't even compare to Sebastian, and—What? Oh, the song. Damn it.<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight<br>Fight devils devils fight fight  
>Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight<br>Fight devils devils fight fight  
>I'm getting impatient, don't goof around<br>Get your ass here and beat Claude down  
>{spoken over the music} Can we please end this song soon? Like, seriously, I'm getting extremely bored here... I'd like some cake,<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Cause your stupid Shinigami friend is disemboweling me<br>You better fight, fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Get that freaking chainsaw away from me!<br>I wish I knew right from the start  
>That the head writer is such an arse<br>Fight devils fight fight devils fight fight  
>Fight devils devils fight fight<p> 


End file.
